fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Hanamori Usako
Hanamori Usako '(花森ウサ子) Is a main protagonist in the ''Nǐ hǎo! Pretty Cure Temples! Series. Originally a Zodiac Guardian by the name of Usagi, whose Zodiac was the Rabbit, guardian of the 2nd West Temple and its medallion. Her catchphrase is '''"Hop Time!" (ホップタイム！''Hopputaimu!). Bio Appearance Usagi As Usagi, she has long blonde hair reaching her ankles tied into a pair pigtails light pink ribbons. She also supports a cowlick or ahoge. She wears a white, long sleeved Japanese blouse with a fluffy collar which has two pom-poms at the front and a magenta obi covering her midsection. A pair of magenta and light pink shorts, with white tights and to finish the look are a pair of magent and light pink Japanese sandals. She also has a pair of white rabbit ears and blush on her cheeks. Usako As Usako, she gains human ears and loses her original rabbit features. Her eyes stay the same and the blush on her cheeks remains the same. Her hair although shortens to her shoulders and becomes a pale pink color. She wears a pale pink and magenta blouse, indigo pleated skirt, short white socks and light pink flats. Cure Bunny As Cure Bunny, her appearance as Usagi has come back, although now holding her pigtails are a pair of white and pale pink pom-poms with magenta ribbons. In addition to her rabbit ears she finally gets a tail. She wears a traditional Japanese top with Chinese designs mixed it. With a magenta obi covering her midsection, with her Zodiac Mediallion tied to it. A short fluffy skirt with a simgle magenta ribbon upon her sides. Underneath her skirt are a pair of magenta shorts. Instead of boots, she wears a pair of magenta Japanese sandals with short white socks. On each of her upper arms is a fluffy armpuff with is pale pink in color with tiny, magenta ribbons attached in addition to a pair of white, wrist high gloves. Personality Usako is a cheerful and charismatic girl who hates negativity. Usako is also a bit jumpy, as if scared or surprised or even happy, she will instantly jump high in the air. Etymology '''Hanamori' (花森): Translates to "Forest of Flowers" or "Flower Forest". Usako (ウサ子): When shortened, Usa is the shorter form of Usagi (ウサギ), meaning "Rabbit". While Ko (子) Means "Child". Cure Bunny is a gregarious burrowing plant-eating mammal, with long ears, long hind legs, and a short, fluffy tail. Cure Bunny "Descending from the rabbit temple, with the energy of a rabbit! Cure Bunny!" (ウサギの寺院から下りウサギの力で！キュアバニー！) (Usagi no jiin kara ori, usagino-ryoku de! Kyua Banī!) Cure Bunny (キュアバニー) Is the alter ego of Usako. It this form, she has the ability to jump numurous meters far and high at best and controls the power of light. Transformation Attacks Trivia *She alongside Hinode are the 3rd and 4th mascots to become official Cures, after Ha-Chan and Mofurun. *Her blood type is O. *She shares a few simmilarities with Usami Ichika/Cure Whip: **Both are pink Cures. **Both are based on Rabbits. **Both have pigtails (Ichika/Cure Whip, Usagi/Cure Bunny) *Like Aida Mana, she has pink hair in civilian hair, which later turns blonde in Cure form. *She shares her dream seiyuu (Ogura Yui) with Rom, from the video game and its anime adaption, Hyperdimsension Neptunia. Category:Pink Cures Category:Mascots Category:Bunny-like mascots Category:Nǐ hǎo! Pretty Cure Temples!